The Son of Olympus: The Olympian Thief
by Flamebird101
Summary: Here's another story. This may take a little more longer to update as I'm trying to finish up Gods and Demigods read Altered Destinies. What if Percy Jackson was a son of Olympus? What does this mean? How will people react when they find out Percy is more than just a demigod? I don't own Percy Jackson. If anything in this story sounds familiar, I do not own it. A little profanity.
1. Chapter 1: The Ritual

**(During the Winter Solstice)**

The doors of Olympus burst open. "I found it! I found it!" Athena yelled excitedly.

"I don't mean to be _rude_, dear niece, but _what_ did you find?" Poseidon asked.

"The answer to the Great Prophecy," Athena said placing a huge book down on a table that she had summoned.

"Great, but why do we need a book?" Apollo asked.

Athena rolled her eyes, "This isn't just _any_ book. It's the Book of Ancient Rites. Lord Chaos made it when he first created the universe. It has every single ritual that has ever or could ever be done. The one that _we_ want, lies in this book," she said flipping to the page.

"That's good, but I bet it would take _centuries_ for us to look and find the right one," Poseidon said.

"_Ugh_, has the seaweed taken control over _all_ of your brain? I've already _found_ it. _Think_, Poseidon. The prophecy says 'A child of _all_ the gods' that means one of us must produce an offspring, and each of us have to give a gift to the child so that he or she is the most powerful demigod in the world. Now, if the child gets the fatal flaw as well as the power from the parent, then the plan _could_ backfire it were a child of Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, or any other god, except _one_," Athena said.

"Alright, _who_?" Zeus demanded.

"For goodness sake, _think_. Who out of _all_ of us gives the fatal flaw of loyalty?" Athena hinted.

"Enough with the _quizzes_, Athena, just _tell_ us," Hades said.

"Poseidon," Athena answered.

"Alright, let's get this done. What does the book say?" Zeus asked.

"Well, Poseidon must choose a mortal to deliver the child, then we must chant the ancient rites in ancient Greek. Once the rite is done, we must each think of a power to give the child. We will faint from the power that we've lost, but it won't harm any of us. Then, when the child is born, we must raise it here on Olympus. Hephaestus, you will be in charge of building the nursery, Aphrodite you are in charge of the child's wardrobe, that includes diapers for infancy. All of us will train the child in all different areas so that he or she is ready for anything. When the child is ready, we will send the child to Camp Half-blood. Now, I've written down all of the powers/skills that the child will acquire from each of the gods. Zeus, you will give lightning and sky powers, Poseidon you will give him whatever your demigod child would normally have, Hades, you will give the ability to summon and command the undead, Demeter, you will give the child the ability summon any kind of reasonable foods, Ares, you will give the child the ability to use any weapon expertly, Apollo, you will give the child the ability of Archery, Artemis, you will give him your wisdom, Hephaestus, you will give the child the ability to forge anything that he may need, Aphrodite, you will give him the ability to charmspeak, Hermes, from you the child will get your slyness and sneakiness, Dionysus, you will five the child the ability to create madness in the child's enemy's minds, Hestia, you will give the child the ability to use fire to both heal and hurt, Hera, the child will get your organization and the ability to teleport, and from me, he or she will get the ability to lead people into battle with master battle strategies. From all of us the child will be a great leader. One that anyone will willingly follow," Athena said.

"Very well let's begin. Everyone form a circle. Poseidon have you chosen a mortal?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, her name is Sally Jackson," Poseidon answered.

"Okay, Poseidon stand in the middle of the circle. Focus on that mortal. Now everyone chant the ancient rite in Greek," Athena ordered.

Everyone obeyed. _By the power of the fourteen gods and goddesses of Olympus, we each give a gift to the demigod soon to be born. The child will be delivered by Sally Andromeda Jackson, the mother, and Poseidon god of the sea, the father. Now, let this demigod come to earth and be raised here on Olympus! With that each of the gods thought of the powers/abilities that they were giving to the child._

Soon after they all collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Champion of Olympus

**(Nine months later)**

"We have a problem in the c-sec room!" Apollo yelled.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked.

"The mother, she won't make it. She can't handle the power. The child will be fine, but the mother will die from the amount of power the child has. She's practically giving birth to a _god_," Apollo explained.

"Then, let this mother be sent _immediately_ to Elysium. She deserves it for giving birth to the child of Olympus, Perseus Jackson," Poseidon ordered.

"Already done," Hades said. "I've told the judges and Charon to let her spirit go immediately to Elysium. She won't even have a trial."

"Thank you, brother," Poseidon said.

**(Two year later)**

"Aunthie Eswia, Aunthie Eswia, look wat I can dwo!" a little boy said running into the throne room where a smiling goddess was tending the hearth.

"What can you do?" Hestia asked warmly.

"Wash, Wash!" he yelled as he made stick figures from the fire.

He giggled as he happily ran around. "Good job," Hestia cheered kneeling down to Percy. "Are you practicing your other powers too?"

"Wes," Percy replied. "Oh, and if Hewmes asks, Apowo stowe his iPad."

He took the giant tablet in his small hands hiding it under Apollos throne leaving a laughing Hestia as he ran off to do more things. Soon an irritated Hermes came in asking for his iPad.

**(One month later)**

"Happy Birthday, Percy," Hestia said kissing the boy on his forehead

"Thwank wou," Percy said.

"I want to give you something, and you may not understand what it is or how it works, but you will someday," Hestia said.

"Ok," Percy said.

Hestia reached into her pocket and pulled out a shield. "This is called a reflection shield. It will help you in the future. Keep it with you and keep it safe. You'll understand more when you get older," Hestia explained.

"Ok," Percy said a little confused but took it anyways knowing that Hestia was probably right. "Thwank wou."

Hestia smiled.

"Make a wish Percy," Poseidon whispered to his smiling son who had his front two teeth missing.

"I wish that one way I will be awle to swave wa wowld fwom weawy bad peopwe," Percy whispered.

He then blew the candles on the blue cake with blue frosting out.

**(Five Years Later)**

Loud sobs could be heard from Athena's temple. "Don't worry Annabeth, help's on the way. Please hang in there baby," she cried.

"Athena? Are you okay?" Percy asked concerned.

"Percy, you startled me," Athena said.

"I'm sorry," Percy said.

"No, it's fine. I was just watching my daughter. She's all alone," Athena said.

"What do you mean? Where's her father or stepmom? Are they dead?" Percy asked.

"No. They've disowned her. They kicked her out," Athena explained. "There was a monster attack and so they freaked and made her leave."

"Why? Why would someone do that to a child?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I guess people act differently when they don't understand what's you g on," Athena replied.

"I wish I could help her," Percy said. "Could we help her?"

"No, ancient laws forbid me, and you aren't quite ready to be exposed to the world," Athena said. "_Besides_, help is already there. Watch."

_Athena's daughter charged two demigods, a boy and a girl, with a hammer. "Woah!" the boy said._

_Athena's girl was wearing flannel pajamas and looked around the age of seven._

_The boy grabbed her wrist, and the hammer flew across the cement._

_Athena's daughter fought and kicked. "No more monsters! Go away!"_

_"It's okay!" the boy struggled to hold her. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."_

_The girl who must have been Thalia tapped her shield, and it shrank into a silver bracelet. "Hey, it's all right," she said. "We're not going to Hirt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."_

_"Monsters!"_

_"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too."_

_Slowly, the girl stopped kicking. She studied Luke and Thalia with large intelligent gray eyes._

_"You're like me?" she said suspiciously._

_"Yeah," Luke said. "We're...well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"_

_"My family hates me," the girl said. "They don't want me I ran away."_

_Thalia and Luke locked eyes. I knew they both related to what she was saying._

_"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked._

_"Annabeth."_

_Luke smiled. "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth-you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."_

_Annabeth's eyes widened. "You could?"_

_"Oh, yeah." Luke turned his knife and offered her the handle._

_"How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."_

_Annabeth gripped the hilt._

_"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke explained. "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."_

_Annabeth stared at him with adoration. "I am!" Thalia grinned._

_"We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food."_

_"You're . . . you're not going to take me back to my family?" she said. "Promise?"_

_Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"_

_"Deal!" Annabeth said happily._

_"Now, come on," Thalia said. "We can't stay put for long!"_

"At least she has a new family," Percy said.

"Yes. Do you want to watch them some more?" Athena asked.

"Alright, but first I have to go train with my father," Percy said. "Tell me what happens."

"Bye, Percy," Athena smiled as the boy ran out the temple doors.

**Line Breaker(A couple days later)**

Percy continued watching the demigods everyday at the same time.

_The three demigods were running through All of them looked beat up, like they'd seen some battles. Annabeth was wearing new clothes-jeans and an oversize army jacket._

_"Just a little farther!" Luke promised. Annabeth stumbled, and he took her hand. Thalia brought up the rear, brandishing her shield like she was driving back the monsters that just recently pursued them. She was limping on her left leg._

_They scrambled to a ridge and looked down the other side at a white Colonial house._

_"All right," Luke said, breathing hard. "I'll just sneak in and grab some food and medicine. Wait here."_

_"Luke, are you sure?" Thalia asked. "You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you-"_

_"We don't have a choice!" he growled. "They burned our nearest safe house. And you've got to treat that leg wound."_

_"This is your house?" Annabeth said with amazement._

_"It was my house," Luke muttered. "Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency-"_

_"Is your mom really horrible?" Annabeth asked. "Can we see her?"_

_"No!" Luke snapped._

_Annabeth shrank away from him as though his anger surprised her._

_"I . . . I'm sorry," he said. "Just wait here. I promise everything will be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll be back-" A brilliant golden flash illuminated the woods. The demigods winced, and a man's voice boomed: "You should not have come home."_

"I have to go spar with Hades," Percy said. "and practice summoning the dead without getting too tired."

"Alright, I'll keep you informed," Athena said. "They are getting closer to camp, so they should be there soon."

**(Five years later)**

The two swords clanged as the two great heroes fought with each other. They went back and forth none of them breaking a sweat. "Come on, Achilles. _Yield_," Percy said.

"Not _yet_, Perseus," Achilles said grinning mischievously at his friend.

"You've already lost, you might as well admit it," Percy taunted.

"Don't get arrogant," Achilles said.

"Don't worry, old friend, I won't. Not anytime soon anyways," Percy said thrusting his blade out only to be blocked by Achilles's sword.

Percy did the disarming manuveur making Achilles's sword fly out of his hand as he pushed Achilles to the floor. Percy held his sword to Achilles's chest. "Yield?" Percy asked.

"I yield, my friend," Achilles chuckled taking Percy's hand. "A good fight. You're getting better and more powerful. I believe Lord Zeus wants to speak with you."

Percy nodded and walked to his uncle. "You called, uncle?" Percy asked kneeling.

"_Please_, Percy, there is no need to kneel before me, I am your _uncle_. Well, it seems that my bolt, your father's trident, and your uncle's helm are all gone, but before you can go and find them, we must send you to the camp that I've told you about. You will fight in Capture the Flag where you will then be claimed by us. You will stay in your fathers cabin, but you are welcomed in _all_ of ours. Now, when you are claimed there will be an omega sign floating above your head. That is the symbol for Olympus. We will then flash down to Camp Half-Blood where we will explain to Chiron what is going on. Then you will have to consult with the oracle. You will select two campers to accompany you on the quest. Now, go pack. Oh and by the way before you are claimed you will have to stay in Hermes's cabin. Please be careful. I've had Hecate cast some spells on your suitcase to prevent unwanted people to go rummaging through your stuff, but either way be careful. Here is a sword that was forged by your father. It's called Anaklusmos or Riptide for it is connected with the sea. It has a perfect balance and a tragic tale," Zeus said handing the pen to Percy.

"Um, uncle, this is a pen?" Percy said confused.

"Uncap it and it becomes a sword. Recap if you want it to be a pen again," Zeus explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll go pack. Do you have a camp shirt for me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, they are on your bureau," Zeus replied.

Percy bowed and walked to his quarters. He packed his Camp Half-Blood shirt, multiple pairs of jeans, Medea's SPF 50,000 sunscreen(tropical coconut scented), Riptide, Aegis (a shield given by Zeus), a Hephaestus Phone(monster free signal with free wifi and unlimited data), bow and quiver(automatically refills itself), his spear(Stygian Iron), a dagger(Stygian Iron), a baseball cap(New York), a watch, and a wallet(automatically fills up with drachmas given by Hades). "Uncle, I'm ready," Percy said bringing his suitcase.

"Okay, I will teleport you to Thalia's tree, go down the hill and find Chiron, he won't be hard to miss. Dionysus is the camp director," Zeus said waving his hand. "Good luck, Perseus."

Percy then vanished and reappeared next to a big pine.

_**A/N: I have some questions:**_

_**Who do you want Percy to be with? Choices are:**_

_**Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca, Clarisse(that'll be interesting), or Zoe.**_

_**Do you want Thalia to join the hunt or be with someone, if in a relationship, who? Choices are:**_

_**Nico, Percy, Luke, or hunter?**_

_**Who do you want Annabeth to be with? Choices are:**_

_**Percy, Luke, no one, or Jason**_

_**Who do you want to be the spies? Choices are:**_

_**Annabeth(Athena), Silena(Aphrodite), Ethan(Nemesis), Chris(Hermes), Drew(Aphrodite), or Thalia(Zeus)**_

_**Do you want Quintus/ Daedalus to be in the fourth book? Choices are:**_

_**Yes, No, or Don't care**_

_**Do you want Tantalus to be in the second book? Choices are:**_

_**Yes, No, or Don't Care**_

_**I need to know ASAP because it will affect the plot. Till next time.**_


	3. Ch3: The Initiation & Capture the Flag

He walked down the hill and walked up to a centaur who was playing pinochle with a satyr, who looked very familiar, and Dionysus. "My boy, you must be a new camper, I'm Chiron, Trainer of Heroes," the centaur said.

"I am Percy Jackson. I won't be needing the orientation film as my mother already explained everything," Percy said with a slight lie.

"Your mother? Is she mortal?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, my father is an Olympian. It sounds crazy, but I trust her. She also died recently," Percy said, putting up a good act.

"Oh... well. She's in a better place now," Chiron said. "This is Mr. D. He is the camp director here."

"I suppose you want me to welcome you, so, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Peter Johnson blah blah blah, don't expect any more from me," Dionysus said with a wink.

"It's Percy Jackson, sir," Percy corrected entering his bid**(A/N: I have no idea how to bid, so just come up with something).**

"Yes well, whatever," Dionysus said. "Oh , a royal marriage. Trick, trick!"

"Mr. D," the satyr asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could _I_ have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

The satyr bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully. Dionysus waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine. Percy raised his eyebrow at Dionysus. "Mr. _D_," Chiron warned, "your restrictions."

Dionysus looked at the wine and feigned surprise. "Dear me," he looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game. "Oh, and this is Grover, he's a satyr," Chiron said.

"Cool," Percy said realizing why the satyr was familiar.

He was the satyr that helped escort Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth to camp.

The fire died a little. Dionysus turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to _me_."

"You're _both_ wrong. _I_ win," Percy said smirking.

"_What_?" Chiron said confused.

"The _game_, it goes to _me_," Percy said. "I win."

"Very well, I see," Chiron said observing the demigod. "Well, come with me. I'll show you around."

Percy and Chiron walked(or in Chiron's case trotted) away. "Percy, I have a question. Your aura is very powerful, almost as equal to Zeus himself, how?" Chiron asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that my mom wanted me to go to this camp, and so I came here after she explained some things. Perhaps my father is one of the big Three," Percy lied.

"I thought that too, but even if your father was Zeus, Poseidon, or hades, your aura is much too powerful to be just that. I won't pester you too much, but I will let you know now, I will be keeping an eye on you. It's not that I don't trust you. It's that you are very powerful, and power usually means trouble," Chiron said.

"I would not expect any less," Percy replied. "I understand your precautions, but I will tell you: you can trust me."

"So, you know about everything? Western Civilization? the gods? the monsters? Everything?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. As I said, my mother taught me everything, but also my father has visited me in my dreams," Percy said.

"That's very interesting. I would suggest that you were a son of Athena, but your mother is mortal and your aura is much too powerful to be one of Athena's," Chiron said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what it is. I wish I could help, but I'm all new at this, Percy said.

"It's not your fault. You need to relax. This is all probably hard to process, but believe me, it's all true," Chiron said.

Chiron finished showing Percy around. They finally reached the cabins. "And these are the cabins. Each cabin represents a god or goddess. Cabin 1: Zeus, Cabin 2: Hera, Cabin 3: Poseidon, Cabin 4: Demeter, Cabin 5: Ares, Cabin 6: Athena, Cabin 7: Apollo, Cabin 8: Artemis, Cabin 9: Hephaestus, Cabin 10: Aphrodite, Cabin 11: Hermes, and Cabin 12: Dionysus," Chiron said.

"What about Hades?" Percy asked.

"Hades doesn't have a cabin, since he is not an Olympian," Chiron explained.

"Oh," Percy said.

"Oh, there's Annabeth," Chiron said. "She'll be finishing the tour. I have to go to Master Achery class. Annabeth!"

"Yeah, Chiron?" A blonde girl with fierce stormy gray eyes replied walking up to Chiron and Percy.

"This is Percy Jackson, he's a demigod. I need to leave to teach the Master Archery class. Will you finish showing him around?" Chiron asked.

"Of course," Annabeth said. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Percy looked at Annabeth strangely. "What? Is there something in my hair or on my face?" Annabeth asked.

"No, you just looked familiar for a second," Percy said shaking his head. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll take you to cabin eleven," Annabeth said. "That's where all the unclaimed stay."

"How many unclaimed campers are there?" Percy asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I think it's around 20 demigods," Annabeth replied.

Percy looked shocked at that. He thought all of the gods claimed their children at birth or something. Apparently Athena was the only one to do that who has children. Artemis, Hera, and Hestia definitely would if they had any. He wasn't as surprised with Apollo or Hermes, but it looked like Demeter had a few unclaimed children. He would talk to the gods about that. "Here we are," Annabeth said. "Cabin 11."

"Claimed or undetermined?" Travis asked.

"Undetermined," Annabeth answered.

Everyone groaned except for a tall guy with sandy hair and light blue eyes. "

"Hi, I'm Percy," Percy said.

"Nice to meet you Percy. Travis and Connor go find Percy a sleeping bag," Luke said.

"Ok," Connor said as he and Travis walked out of the cabin.

"Come on, Percy. There are still a couple things I need to show you. You might not want to leave your suitcase there," Annabeth suggested.

"Don't worry, they can't steal anything from it," Percy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I figured I would encounter some Hermes children here so I did some stuff with the suitcase,"Percy explained.

"Oh, well come on," Annabeth said.

They both left. Annabeth showed Percy some more around. Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

A big girl from the Ares cabin was sauntering toward Percy and Annabeth. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"The war god," Percy said.

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all, it just explained the bad smell," Percy smirked.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"It's Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

"Relax, Annabeth. I've got this," Percy reassured.

Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging him toward the bathroom. She dragged Percy into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom.

As the girls were about to push Percy's head in the toilet, Percy willed the pipes to burst and water to shoot out of the toilet. It made an arch over Percy's head, and Clarisse was yelling behind him.

The water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water continued to spray Clarisse and her friends. Water came from the showers, pipes, sinks, toilets, and all of the other water sources.

Annabeth said, "How did you …"

"I don't know," Percy lied.

They walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

Percy said in response, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at Percy in shock.

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

**Line Breaker**

After the bathroom incident and Annabeth changed, Percy and Annabeth went to the dining pavilion. "Annabeth, I'm sorry for spraying you too," Percy said.

"It's fine I guess. It was nice to see Clarisse get a taste of her own medicine for once," Annabeth said. "besides, I found out it was only shower water."

"I suppose we better get going," Percy said.

"Your table is the farther one, just follow Luke," Annabeth said.

"Alright, See you," Percy said.

"See you later," Annabeth said walking off to the Athena table.

"Hey, Travis and Connor were able to find a sleeping bag. They put in your area of the cabin," Luke said.

"Thank you," Percy said to the Stoll brothers who just winked.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! Of course, Percy's glass was empty. Percy said, "Cherry Coke."

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid. Percy loaded his plate and walked to the firepit. "To the gods," Percy murmured scraping in a big slice of brisket into the flames.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for the campers' attention.

Dionysus got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Dionysus continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something as Percy shook his head at Dionysus.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Dionysus corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. Percy closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

**Line Breaker**

The next day, he took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and they talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense. Percy was able to read Ancient Greek very easily, as Athena had taught him how to on Olympus. He could easily read lines of Homer which Annabeth was surprised and impressed at.

The rest of the day, Percy rotated through outdoor activities. Chiron taught him archery, and Percy would get it right in the middle every time, each time getting deeper and deeper in the target. He easily beat the wood-nymph instructors in foot racing.

He beat Clarisse every time in wrestling. He was great at canoeing as well. The senior campers and counselors watched Percy, trying to decide who his dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. He was a master at everything. Which didn't happen that often with new campers. Then he had his first sword-fighting lesson at camp. All of the campers from cabin eleven were there.

They started with the basic stabbing and slashing, using some of the straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. Percy used Riptide. When they got into dueling in pairs, Luke announced that he would be Percy's partner, since it was his first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

Percy mentally smirked.

Luke showed him thrust and parries and shield blocks, which Percy had mastered in a second. He called break, and Percy drank some water and poured some on him regenerating his energy. "Ok, everyone circle up!" Luke demanded, if Percy doesn't mind I want to give you a little demo.

The Hermes' kids gathered around. They were suppressing smiles while Percy mentally smirked. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Percy allowed Luke to disarm him.

"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

They went back and forth for awhile until Luke's sword clattered to the floor. Luke looked impressed. "That was _excellent_," Luke said happily. "Do that again."

They sparred again, and Luke's sword clattered to the floor again. "That's perfect!" Luke cheered. "You're a _really_ fast learner."

**Line Breaker**

Percy scaled the climbing wall in seconds. He set the new record with 8.53 seconds. Then dinner came along. After dinner, Chiron blew the conch horn and everyone stood up. Annabeth and to of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help," Luke said.

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Dionysus's kids were good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters weren't going to be a problem at all, except for maybe Silena. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. Percy uncapped Riptide and tapped his watch which sprung open revealing the famous shield. He was assigned border patrol, so he walked over to the creek where the flag had been placed.

Then the sound of a low canine growl was heard somewhere close by.

Percy raised my shield instinctively; he had the feeling something was stalking him.

Then the growling stopped. Percy felt the presence retreating.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.

Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords. They charged at Percy who side stepped making them fall into the creek. Clarisse raised her spear at Percy who just grabbed it and snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

Percy just smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek. Suddenly there was yelling and Luke crossed the border with the flag. Everyone on the blue team cheered as the conch horn sounded through the woods. Percy straightened and reached behind him grabbing a hat revealing a shocked Annabeth.

"How did you...?" Annabeth trailed.

"Oh, I knew you were there the whole time," Percy smirked.

"But how?" Annabeth asked.

"I could sense your aura," Percy replied.

Suddenly there was that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted in Ancient Greek, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her sword.

There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

Percy summoned his bow and quiver quickly notching an arrow. He aimed at the hellhound, shooting it down as it leapt forward at him. The hellhound quickly dissolved into yellow powder. "_Di immortales_!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't … they're not supposed to …"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

Suddenly there was a gasp and everyone fell silent. "I don't understand?" Chiron said.

Percy looked up to find a blue omega sign floating above his head. There was a flash and fourteen figures appeared as everyone looked away.

_**A/N: The end results for the poll questions were:**_

_**1. Percy and Thalia-4**_

_**Percy and Annabeth- 5**_

_**Percy and Bianca- 8**_

_**Percy and Clarisse- 1**_

_**Percy and Zoe- 5**_

_** and Nico- 11**_

_**Thalia and Luke- 2**_

_**Thalia and Percy- 4**_

_**Thalia as Hunter- 4**_

_**3. Annabeth and Percy- 5**_

_**Annabeth and Luke- 3**_

_**Annabeth and No one- 1**_

_**Annabeth and Jason- 9**_

_**4. Annabeth- 4**_

_**Silena- 3**_

_**Ethan-12**_

_**Drew-9**_

_**Thalia- 0**_

_**5. Daedalus**_

_**Yes- 9**_

_**No- 6**_

_**Don't care(which would go to whatever answer had the majority)- 6**_

_**6. Tantalus**_

_**Yes- 5**_

_**No- 1**_

_**Don't care- 12**_

_**I will accept no other answers. i'm sorry if you don't like the results, but only fate could've controlled it. Till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Quest and Prophecy

Everyone bowed. "Lords and Ladies, how may we help you?" Chiron asked.

"We have come to explain about Percy. Percy is a son of Poseidon. However, he was not created by the way of erm, sexual intercourse," Zeus explained. "He was created by an Ancient Ritual that was in the Book of Ancient Rites. Percy was given a power by all of us, and he is the child of the Great Prophecy. Therefore, he is the child and champion of Olympus. He will stay in Poseidon's cabin, but he is allowed in all of our cabins. He will lead Camp Half-Blood if a war should ever occur. His aura is very powerful, and almost as powerful as say, Artemis. He is the most powerful and greatest hero of all time. He is also the most modest and selfless."

"Chiron, Annabeth. I apologize for lying to you, but I didn't know how you'd react, so I decided to wait until the gods revealed my true identity," Percy said.

"It's fine," Chiron said. "I understand your reasons."

"Also, my bolt, Poseidon's trident, and Hades's helm are missing. Percy will lead a quest to find the three weapons," Zeus continued. "Percy, go consult with the oracle."

"Alright," Percy walking to the Big House.

He went up to the attic which was full of dust and cobwebs. "What must I do to retrieve the stolen weapons?" Percy asked the mummy that was sat on an old stool.

_"You shall go far west to the Crooked ones place_

_Two gods tricked and fooled you shall face_

_You shall be betrayed by one that calls you friend_

_But be too late and the world shall end,_" the oracle said in a rasy voice.

Percy walked back down to Chiron and recited the prophecy. "Who will you take with you?" Chiron asked.

"I'll take Grover and Annabeth," Percy answered.

"Very well, let them know and go pack. You leave as soon as your ready. Argus will drive you to the bus terminal, but you're on your own from there," Chiron said.

"Alright," Percy said.

"Good luck to you, Percy," Chiron said trotting off.

Percy first went to the Athena cabin. "So, a quest," Annabeth said. "Then I'm the best person to keep you out of unnecessary trouble."

"Alright, see you soon, Wise Girl," Percy said walking off to the climbing wall where Grover was. "Hey, Grover. Are you ready for an adventure?" Percy asked.

"Why me?" Grover asked.

"Well, you're a satyr, and you'll be able to sense any monsters or enemies," Percy said.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Grover said.

"I'll meet you at Thalia's pine," Percy said teleporting to his new cabin.

He put his stuff in duffel bags and teleported to Thalia's pine. "Are you guys ready?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Grover and Annabeth said.

"Then let's go. Argus should be at the van already," Percy said.

"Why don't we just teleport there? Grover asked.

"For one, it would be too risky with all of our stuff and ourselves. Two, we don't know exactly where I go," Percy explained.

"Alright, come one goatboy," Annabeth said as she ran down the hill to where the van was waiting.

We followed her. Grover sat in shotgun and Annabeth and I sat in the back.

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was debating on whether I should make a profile page for Percy or not, and I decided I would. Also, I am planning on crossing myths, besides Roman. The choices are:_**

**_Norse_**

**_Chinese_**

**_Egyptian (won't be with the Kane Chronicles though because I have my own ideas for that, sorry)._**

**_Mesopotamian(sp?)_**


	5. Perseus Jackson

Name: Perseus Jackson

Nickname(s): Percy, Perce, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Olympian Prince, Lord, Boss, Master, Peter, Prissy, The Chosen One, etc.

Favorite Color: Blue

Color eyes: Sea Green/brown/blue(shift colors depending on location, natural green)

Color Hair: Jet Black

Favorite Movie: Clash of the Titans

Favorite Book: Odysseus

Current Height: 5'3"

Current weight: 139 lbs

Weapon(s): Riptide, Aeigis, bow and arrows, spear, dagger

Power(s)/Abilities: Hydrokenesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Can summon food, Weaponry, Archery, Wisdom, Forgery, Charmspeak, Stealthiness, Teleportation, Healing, Fire, Madness, ADHD and Leadership

Aura: Very Powerful, as Zeus said Percy's aura is almost as powerful as one of the major gods. Probably equal to Artemis and Demeter's auras.

Some Facts:

Percy is the most powerful demigod to ever be born

He is the only male respected by the Hunters.

He is the only son of Poseidon allowed in Zeus and Hades's domains.

He can speak and write in almost every single language.

He does not have Dyslexia., only ADHD.

He is the leader of Cam Half-Blood, right next Chiron, if not above.

He is the only camper who is allowed in all twelve of the cabins, although he prefers cabin three, he also likes eight and one very much as well, along with the others. His favorite cabins in order from most to least are: Poseidon, Artemis, Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, and then finally Aphrodite.

He is the camper whose name Mr. D gets right the most.

He is the only son of Poseidon, besides Trident that Amphitrite appreciates.

His full title is:

Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, Champion of Olympus, Leader of Camp Half-Blood


	6. Chapter 5: Buses and Medusa

"Wait!" Luke calls running down the hill.

Percy rolled down the window. "What is it?" Percy asked.

"I wanted to give you something to help you in your quest," Luke said holding up a pair of shoes.

"Thanks, Luke," Percy thanked.

"It's no problem really. All you have to say is 'Maia'," Luke said  
Wings sprouted from the tennis shoes. Percy took the shoes. "Maia," Percy said and the wings went away.

Luke ran back up the hill. "Yo, Grover. Do you want these? I already have a pair from Hermes," he said.

"Sure. Thanks, man," Grover said taking the shoes.

"You'll need practice to get the hang of it," Percy explained.  
Argus finally drove off. "So, Seaweed Brain, Where do you think we are going?" Annabeth asked.

"Most likely Los Angeles. The Crooked Ones Place. I hope I'm wrong, but I suspect that it's Kronos," Percy said.

"But he can't be rising," Annabeth said.

"The way all three Big Three weapons couldn't be stolen? I think that we should expect andd suspect a possibilities. If we eliminate an answer, then we could be eliminating a right answer and then we'd be defenseless because we weren't expecting it. It's like in that Harry Potter book/ movie. The ministry eliminated the possibility of Voldemort rising again, and then they were one of the first to fall because they were defenseless. They didn't suspect that Voldemort would invade the ministry to gain power. If we didn't suspect that Kronos would try and go for the most powerful weapons ever made, then the same thing will happen to us," Percy said.

"Wow, that's really smart, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth remarked.

"That's what happens when you're taught by the goddess of wisdom and her boyfriend," Percy smirked.

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, ol' Theseus," Percy grinned. "He's probably the smartest son of Poseidon ever born."

"What about you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not that smart," he said.

"What do you mean? You're very smart," she asked.

"No I'm not," he protested.

"Sure you are. In fact, you're the smartest demigod I know," she said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," she grinned.

"Guys, we're here," Grover said.

We stepped out of the van and walked to the bus stop. Seconds later the bus came. We rode off toward the west. Suddenly there was a big doglike creature. "Monster," Percy mumbled.

"I don't smell anything," Grover said.

"Trust me, the aura is of a monster," Percy said.

"Then how come Grover can't smell it?" Annabeth asked.

"Because it's not Greek," Percy replied. "It's Egyptian."

"But the Egyptians are extinct," Annabeth said.

"Apparently not," Percy answered. "If they were extinct then they wouldn't be here, hence the term, extinct."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm guessing it's a Hieracosphinx," Percy said.

"The chimera?' she asked.

"Basically," Percy nodded. "People probably think he's a Mastif or something. Someone's dog."

The heiracosphinx started to approach them. Percy summoned a sword that wasn't Riptide. It almost looked like a celestial bronze sword, except a little darker. "Since it's not Greek or Roman, Celestial Bronze won't work. We need to use Egyptian Copper," he explained. "Here."

He summoned Annabeth dagger made out of Egyptian Copper. He summoned a Crossbow with Egyptian Copper bolts for Grover. "Annabeth put your cap on. Walk quietly by it so that you can make a back approach. Grover, you stay here and shoot it with those arrows. Try and aim for the mouth, that's where his weak spot is. I'm going to attack in the front," Percy ordered.

They both nodded signaling that they understood. Annabeth slipped on her hat and disappeared. Percy walked forward careful to not run into Annabeth. "Hello, demigod. A champion of Amun. Very powerful. I am , and my lord has sent me to kill you," The heiracosphinx said.

"Why are you hunting descendants of the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

"I'm not after your pathetic friends, I'm after you. My lord has given me orders," The heiracosphinx said.

"Who's your lord?" Percy asked.

"Why the great Seth of course. He plans to take over Earth," The heiracosphinx replied.

Percy paled slightly. If Seth was behind this, then it wouldn't be good.

"Now!" Percy yelled charging at with his sword pointed at him.

All at once, Grover shot a bolt at the heiracosphinx from behind Percy, Percy thrusted forward, Annabeth stabbed the heiracosphinx in the back. Suddenly Percy got an idea. He quickly found Annabeth and had her give him the hat. He then went up next to the driver and started to turn the steering wheel. The driver yelled, "Hey, what's going on!"

He tugged the wheel back making the bus swerve. Percy and the driver kept playing tug of war with the wheel. There was a crash as the heiracosphinx turned towards Percy. It started to walk towards the front of the bus when Percy pulled the emergency brakes. The heiracosphinx flew forward as Percy hurtled his sword at the heiracosphinx hitting its mouth.

The heiracosphinx dissolved as the bus finally stopped. The driver was the first one out. All of the other passengers quickly climbed out of the bus.  
The three hopped off the bus. Just as Percy was going to drop his sword back down to the Earth, a camera flash was seen in the distance. "Uh oh," he mumbled.

"Maybe, they'll think that we're coming from a Greek convention or something," Grover said hopefully.

"I don't think so, G-Man," Percy said. "Come on, we have to keep moving, I don't think the heiracosphinx will be calling for backup."

They walked away from the bus. "Wait our stuff!" Grover cried.

The bus exploded. "We just have to keep moving, G-Man," Percy said.

"But all those delicious precious cans," Grover cried.

"I think that is the least of our worries. We don't have any money, nectar, or ambrosia," Annabeth said.

"I'm sure I can get more. Ever heard of a black card?" Percy grinned.

"You have one?" Annabeth asked.

Percy took three out of his pocket. "One from my mom, my aunt, and father. I can alter the symbol so that you can use them. You can only use them if your mom or dad's symbol is on the card, I'm an exception since technically all of them are my parents," He explained.

As he spoke one of the cards changed from a hearth to an owl and another changed from a peacock to reed pipes. He handed one to the each of them keeping the one with the trident on it.

"I smell food," Annabeth said.

Percy sniffed the air. "So, do I," Percy said.

They followed the trail to a sign that read Aunty Em's Emporium. Annabeth walked in as the others followed. "Guys, something's not right," Percy said as he sensed a strange aura.

"What's not right about food. It actually smells like hamburgers, when was the last time you've had a good burger?" Annabeth asked.

"Never," Percy mumbled.

Demeter didn't like junk food, so Percy never ate a burger or hot dog.

"Exactly, this our chance to live a little," Annabeth said.

"Alright, we'll go, but if even one thing is strange, we're leaving," Percy said.

So they all entered the emporium. "What are you three doing here all alone?" a woman asked.

She looked like she was from the Mideast or something. A black veil covered her head. "Our parents got in a car crash down the road," Percy said.

"Oh, do you need to call someone?" she asked.

"No, but we are rather famished," Percy said. "Is that food I smell?"

"Yes, I'll get you three some food," she said as she walked away.  
A few seconds later she came back. They started eating. Percy sensed magic trying to get into his systems, but he fought it. "Your eyes are beautiful," she said to Annabeth. "They remind me of a jealous woman. You see, my boyfriend and I were minding our own businesses on a little date, when she attacked me. My two sisters and I separated from eachother because of her."

"Two sisters?" Percy asked.

"That's right," she nodded.

Percy glanced at the row of statues. They looked very realistic. "Are those statues your own work?" Percy asked.

"In a way, yes," she smiled.

"That looks like my Uncle Ferdinand," Grover mumbled. "Why do I hear hissing?"

"Oh, that's the grill, I need to get it fixed," she said. "You're ears are very strong. Do you take medicine or something?"

"I take vitamins for my ears," Grover said."That's admirable," she said.

"We have to get going," Percy said. "We need to check on our parents."

"Well, could I get a picture? I always like to cherish each of my customers," she asked.

"No, we really need to get going," Grover said catching on.

"Come on guys," Annabeth said still in a trance. "It's just a picture."

"I think our parents are going to want us back," Percy insisted.

"Come on, Percy don't be rude," Annabeth said.

Not wanting to be rude, Percy gave in. "Fine, but one picture only," he said.

"Great, line up next to that statue," she pointed.

The three lined up next to a statue of a little boy with a dog. "Not much light for a photo," Grover mumbled.

"Where's the camera?" Percy asked.

"Oh, hush you two," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, can't you see something's wrong. Snap out of it," Percy hissed

"Why are being so rude?" Annabeth asked.

"Everybody smile," the woman said as she reached for her veil. "I can't possibly see with this veil on."

"That _is_ my Uncle Ferdinand," Grover said

"Annabeth don't look!" Percy yelled as he tackled her to the ground just as the veil was lifted.

Grover also turned away. "She's Medusa," Percy whispered.

"I'm such an idiot," Annabeth said in Greek

"Not an idiot, you were under a trance," Percy said.

"How come it didn't effect you?" she asked.

"It's one of my gifts as a Son of Olympus. My mind cannot be penatrated by an unwanted force like charmspeak, mind control, mist, etc. I can see passed most mist, unless it's really really strong," he explained.

"Annabeth, put your hat on. I'll sneak up on her. My namesake killed her the last time by cutting off her head. I'm going to just that. Grover, give us air support. I have an advantage that the original Perseus didn't have. I have more powers. We'll split up, whatever you do, do not look at her directly. Use mirrors, anything that you can see reflections in."

They split up. Percy blended with the shadows. He walked quietly spotting Medusa again. Grover made a more direct approach with his shoes. Crack. "That's for my Uncle Ferdinand!" he yelled.

Percy sneaked quietly behind Medusa careful not to look at her eyes. He had his short sword drawn. He creeped behind her, closer and closer. The blade cut through her head as it fell to the floor. The ooze could be heard coming out from the neck. "Yuck," Grover said.

Percy wrapped it in a veil. He walked over to a box and placed the head in. He wrote on the Hermes Express delivery sheet.

_Camp Half-Blood  
Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954  
Cabin 3_

On a separate paper he wrote Souvenoir, first quest. He added a coin purse with some drachmas that he found in the register. The bag and package both dissappeared. "I'm sorry, you guys," Annabeth said.

"Hey, it's fine. You were under a trance. Medusa had enchanted the food," Percy said.

"But I really screwed up. I should've been more aware," she said.

"It's fine. We're fine," Percy insisted. "We should rest for the night anyways. We'll camp out in the forest next to the Emporium."

The three headed out.

**_A/N: Sorry it took awhile. I've been really busy lately with practice three times a week and weekend tournaments, plus school. Sorry if the format's not right, I'm typing this on my iPhone._**


End file.
